


Seven Sins, Seven Lives

by Krazyokami



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Possible Redemption, Tigerstar lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazyokami/pseuds/Krazyokami
Summary: AU. Scourge's claws didn't take all of Tigerstar's lives. When he awakes with only two lives left, he must seek refuge near the Twolegplace to heal. But when kittypets block his way of revenge against the clans, will he continue his bloodied, glorified path to his thirst of power or will someone make him rethink?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Pro: 'Will You Rest Now?'

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but awful thinking. Had this in my head for a while. I'm not sure if this'll be an actual redemption fic because I really can't see Tigerstar as a good person, but maybe a regretful cat.

Heavy. Lungs felt heavy and muffled. Large claws stretched and went to tearing away at anything they felt. Everything was cold, heavy, and damp. Gathering more strength, the tabby managed to lift his head and open his eyes.

Pathetic. 

They couldn’t even be bothered to give him a proper burial. 

Tigerstar coughed the damp earth from his mouth, dragging his upper body. He sensed no cats nearby but inhaling the air told him enough. Bloodclan’s stench was faint.

He needed to get out of here. No doubt the clans would be after his blood. Not even Shadowclan would help him. 

But...where to go? He recalled being near the twolegplace when exiled, before gathering with Brokenstar’s rogues. That would be the best option for now. His front ached, and he swore with every inhale he could still feel the sharpness of Scourge’s claws. 

‘Traitor.’

Tigerstar limped forward, making sure he didn’t let any sticks or branches tear at his pelt. He needed to heal. Then he’d figure out what to do. He shivered as he let himself dip into the cool river. 

‘I’m still alive. Not even Scourge could take all of my lives from me. I will return and I will finish what I was meant to do!’

He sagged against the twoleg fence, panting. It had taken all his strength to make it this far, he could go no further. He managed to drag himself to the closest bushes with his hind legs still out. Yes. He just needed to rest. He had lives left. It would be enough for him. Tigerstar rested his chin upon his paws as his eyes slammed shut. He would be ready, he thought as the cool sleep took over.

Amber eyes jolted open, but it wasn’t the forest he knew. He felt no breeze, no sunlight, no...nothing. This is exactly how it felt when he was forced to wait as his lives were ripped from him.

‘Will you rest now, Tigerstar?’ A soft voice spoke behind him.

He turned with a snarl, an insult and jab ready at his tongue, but that all died down as he looked at the cat who addressed him. One he’d only last seen a few moons ago, when he was to be given his lives.

‘Leopardfoot.’

‘Will you rest now, Tigerstar?’ The black she-cat repeated. The sad, haunted look in her eyes reminded him of whenever older clanmates would mention Pinestar.

‘Of course. That’s all I need. Rest and time to think and-’

‘Will you finally rest and stop Tigerstar? Stop all of this? Scourge’s claws ripping almost all of your lives should have been a sign, my son.’

‘It nothing but a surprise and a fault on my end. I will only rest when I am leader over the whole forest!’

Two small shapes appeared under Leopardfoot, one gray and one black. Two kits looking at him with wide eyes. Mostly curiosity with only a hint of fear. 

His mother shook her head and swept the kits close to her with her tail. ‘No cat will ever command the entire clans by themselves. There will always be leaders to lead their own clans. I wish you would understand that. You have time to think about what you actually should do. What cat can command the forest with only two lives?’ 

His ears flattened as he was chided like a kit scolded by its mother. Huh.

‘A strong cat can. You saw, I had two clans under my leadership. I had a soft hearted leader stand by as I killed her deputy. Even her own cats cheered...If it wasn’t for that traitor, I would’ve commanded four clans and gained a new path.’

‘...A path of blood of death...I can do no more for you, my son. You have but two lives left. Use them wisely, not torn in death by an unjust battle…’

She gave him a sad look before ushering the two kits as she turned. Tigerstar twitched his whiskers as he watched her leave. Yes. He would use these two lives he had left wisely. Firestar’s blood coating his teeth and claws came into mind as he imagined-

“....ou okay? Can you...me?....Hey!”

Who?! He could barely make out the muffled noises. He couldn’t recognize the voice and hissed as a sharp pain prodded at his side. 

‘Stop!’ His own voice echoed in his head, the pain getting stronger, his vision gettign dizzy as he staggered.

“Wake up!”

A yowl rang out as Tigerstar awoke to find a tortie with a dappled pelt staring at him before passing back out in pain.


	2. Chapter 1: 'He seemed so regretful....'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. This was typed up by my phone so forgive any weird typos or spaces.
> 
> I'll need about 4 more extra names so feel free to offer up any kittypet/loner ocs.

Hushed whispers are what brought Tigerstar to awaken. The pain had dulled back down and his mouth was wet. Water. He licked his lips and pulled himself up.

The hushed talking cut off as he set himself up right. He was under the bush companioned with other cats. Three pairs of eyes watched him but the tortie he barely remembered earlier was the one to greet him.

"Finally! We were so worried you were dead. With that nasty wound..." Her green eyes gazed warmly at him as she licked her chest. "Are you in any pain? We managed to get you water over the days but no food, I'm sorry. Oh! My name is Freckle! These are my friends. We found you half dead under the bush."

Two toms were behind her, a smokey gray with a red collar and an all white with a blue collar. 

Ridiculous! Tigerstar had to bite his tongue from yowling. Is this how Starclan dared punish him? By having his hide saved by pathetic kittypets? No...no. Freckle held no collar and her scent was of the clean air and earth. She wasn't a kittypet and he supposed she did all of the work. She helped him. That's what he would believe anyway.

"Are you hungry? I can go get you some food if you want?" The white Tom offered but Tigerstar grumbled loudly.

"You can keep those disgusting rabbit pellets to yourself. I'll manage to hunt." Imagine! Him eating kittypet food like that whiny Fireheart used to. 

The Tom seemed shocked for a bit but shook his head. "Not with those wounds, I'm afraid. I...don't know how to hunt. But Freckle can. My name is Ricky. If you don't want my food, I can at least get you a blanket to sleep on."

His head buzzed as he tried to decipher what a blanket could be. Obviously something they slept on, like the nests they made in the clans. He watched as Freckle nodded to Ricky and exited the bush. He hoped she'd at least be able to catch a few mice. He needed to hurry and get his strength up. 

The tabby rose to his paws and stretched, ignoring the dull pain in his chest and stomach. There was no more blood but he could feel a few of the thinner layers of scabbing breaking. Great. He wracked his brain for any herbs he could remember. It certainly wouldn't do to die of any infection.

"Do you need to stretch your legs? You're in the clear to leave the bush. There's not many loose dogs around here like the other side of the neighborhood." The gray tom spoke out. "I'm Max."

He honestly didn't care to know any of their names. But since they seemed so eager to please him, he could heal quicker with easy food and comfort. He nodded to both of them and lied himself down. He had hoped they'd take the hint and leave so he could groom himself throughly but it seemed you should never count on a kittypet to be smart.

"And your name?" Ricky asked. "You don't smell like you're from here but uh, well, then again you just smelled like blood. What did you get into a fight with? Is that what you forest cats have to deal with?"

Good. He should be afraid. Spineless cowards, all of them.

"...It was-"

The bushed rustled as Freckle darted back in, dropping two mice at his paws.

"I hope this is enough. The two legs are quite busy at this time of day so the mice tend to hide more." She waited until he got a good bite of prey to speak again. "We never got your name, uhm..."

He chewed quickly, almost gulping down the prey whole. He had been starving! He merely answered her out of habit, too hungry to think.

"Tigerstar."

"Tigerstar? Star? Does that mean you're one of those clan cats?" She looked so excited at the thought. "I'm right, right? Just like how Pine used to talk about!"

"Pine?" He chewed the last bit of the second mouse, cleaning his whiskers and pushing the bones away. 

"Oh Pine passed away moons ago, but he was a kittypet who just, appeared one day. He spoke about the forest, the clans, I don't exactly remember everything."

Pinestar! He had thought he'd heard the last of his father when he'd given him a life. His long claws dug into the earth, sinking into the damp dirt.

"He always seemed so sad whenever he talked about the clan he left. He seemed so regretful..."

Bah! Fool! Regretful of being a coward but probably not regretful of leaving the life of a warrior to be a kittypet. 

"...Reddish tom?" He mumbled.

Freckle blinked. "Hm?"

Tigerstar shook his head. "Nothing. Yes. I was the leader of my clan. But when it was time to make some changes, the other cowards turned against me. Some fled and some got together to challenge me."

"That's awful...He said clan life was harsh but...they did that to you? Those wounds?"

He dipped his head to make himself look lower. "The clans are now full of traitors. I'll need to get my strength up before I return. Until then, I caution you to not trust any other forest cats. It's the least I can do to warn you all since you helped me."

Max bristled up. "Yes yes! Thank you, Tigerstar. I can't imagine living a life like that."

'Of course not, you fool.'

"Good. I...need to rest more. I'd be thankful if you brought me just a few more mice to wake up to."

Freckle turned to usher them all out. "No problem. We're glad we could help out a clan leader. I'll bring you more prey at night."

"Thank you." He curled himself up, chuckling to himself as they left. Fools. He'd convince them in no time to help him out. Mostly Freckle. And when the time came, he'd make sure to have that Fireheart squealing under his claws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Pinestar to be alive because him being a kitty pet really should've made him live longer but oh well.


	3. Chapt 2: 'I'm not a fighter...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slipped a bit of different slight religion in here. Whoops.

Tigerstar licked his lips as he finished his squirrel. Thankfully Freckle had been able to catch it. She had admitted that while she knew how to hunt, anything that climbed trees or flew, gave her trouble. The she-cat had been, he grumbly admitted, a big help in his recovery. Sasha briefly flashed through his mind and he shook his head. There was no time, time and time again, he had tried to get she-cats on his side and it seemed no good came of that. But she had been leaning more on his side. Perhaps she could be a good ally, like Blackfoot slashing out the life of that half clan fool, Stonefur. 

He had no plans for those two kittypets. They had introduced him to a few others. Thankfully none of them ever brought up Pine. The old fool. The kittypets had visited him over the past days, wanting to hear more stories about him surviving in the clans. He indulged him a bit. Even to kittypets, he could pride himself in being boastful. They hung on to every word like kits hearing elder stories. They had also brought him many things. He had to make it clear more than twice that he would not accept any of those pitiful rabbit pellets they called food. He remembered a few of them saying they would try to bring something they called ‘chicken’. Tigerstar had rarely heard about the foods that cats, dogs, and twolegs shared. 

He’d been in the middle of licking his paw as the bush rustled, Freckle poking her head in. She dipped her head to him.

“Good morning, Tigerstar. Are you up for...What did you call them again?”

“A patrol. And yes. Do you remember why you and I patrol?” He felt somewhat like a mentor again.

Freckle blinked and nodded. “To keep an eye on the territory and get good coverage, right?”

“And for-” No, not scent marking. Not yet. He couldn’t have anyone in the clans knowing he was live just yet. “Also to hunt when we get the chance.” His scar’s pain had finally dulled, the scabs healing. The tabby was able to stalk and today he would make sure he didn’t need to rely on anyone for food.

The she cat followed him back out and turned her head behind them. “Where should we start? When was the last time you had water?”

“Not too long ago. I could go for a drink.”

“There’s a river and-”

“No! No…” The river was cutting it close. “Is there anywhere else? Surely you don’t travel that distance to get my moss?” He didn’t think Freckle would be that helpful or concerned for a strange cat.

“Well...I’ve been your water somewhere else...I don’t.” Her eyes looked down at her paws. “You won’t like it. I promise it’s not inside the twoleg’s dens. But a few fences have full water dishes outside. It’s safe and well, it’s hassle free.”

His tail lashed out behind him but she didn’t flinch. She never understood his rage about anything having to do with kittypets. Was...was it a twoleg or a kittypet that hurt him? None of the kittypets she knew could do any sort of damage like that. She gave a quick look at the long, jagged scar that peeked through Tigerstar’s chest fur. There would be no covering that! She knew the scar was too deep to ever allow any fur to grow back. He would be bearing that injury as a reminder for the rest of his life.

“Why are you angry? I mean, whenever Ricky speaks about anything, you tense up and seem so angry? Did...Did a kittypet do that? Is that why-” She did flinch back this time as the large tabby reared forward and yowled.

“No kittypet would ever be able to lay a claw on me! You wouldn’t understand. Kittypets! The clan rejects them and their soft life. They know nothing about surviving nor having forest blood through their veins.” Freckle at least did her best not to stare at his long claws that scratched deep into the dirt.

“I don’t see why you need to be so angry about it. You aren’t a kittypet. So why be angry? Do you think dogs are angry about us being able to walk so freely everywhere without twolegs tying us up?”

“Again, you wouldn’t understand. A loner is a place better than being a kittypet but you will still never get it through your head.” He turned to set the pace, flicking his tail in a gesture to command her to follow.

Freckle stayed quiet through the short patrol. She’d merely signaled to him with her ear, of a thrush pecking at the dirt. She watched the other crouch down and pretended to completely ignore the smallest flash of pain that crossed his muzzle as he pounced. The brief pause made him just a whisker length off. She said nothing as the bird flew away and called out to warn any nearby prey.

She hadn’t expected him to make an excuse or anything. Throughout the days, it didn’t take long for her nor the others to realize how prideful Tigerstar could be. She supposed it was understood. He had been leader. He had commanded over cats in countless battles. She again, ignored his look as he padded past her. 

It wasn’t until they almost reached his bush, she spoke.

“If you’re hungry, I know a place to get food. It’s not prey and it’s not twoleg food. It’s not kittypet pellets, but I can promise it will fill your stomach.”

The fact he wasn’t able to catch anything stung his pride. He had boasted and came empty pawed. 

Tigerstar sighed and rounded on her. “Show me. It’s not those large, silver things, is it?”

“Huh? Oh you mean the trash cans. Goodness, only those dirty cats deeper into the twoleg places eats out of those. They eat rotten and over sweetened food. Trust me, you don’t want that. More likely to run into dogs and the twolegs there actually attack you.” He even sensed a bit of an offended tone from her. Was that how he sounded?

“What do you mean? Did you used to live there?”

Twitching her whiskers, she lead him along the fences, a small part he’d never traveled too. “I used to travel through there. It’s completely dangerous. If you weren’t on the lookout from dogs, you were looking out for those dog toothed wearing cats. I can’t remember what they called themselves. They wore collars with teeth and nails. I was never caught, but times I slept close, I could hear yowling that was always suddenly cut off. I know kittypets talk about how you clan cats would eat bones but I think I’d prefer to take my chances in your forest than there.”

She was talking about Bloodclan. Tigerstar could’ve asked her more information but he halted as they came to a stop at a dark fence. He expected her to jump but the tortie only placed a paw between a small gap.

“Mitzy! Mitzy! Are you there?” 

Tigerstar flattened his ears and held back a hiss. She told him it wouldn’t be kittypet food!

“Mitzy?”

A pink nose poked out of the gap, followed by green eyes and an orange and white pelt. “Freckle?”

“Hello Harold! Is Mitzy awake?”

“Oh no, I’m sorry Freckle...She’s...She’s at the cutter. I think it’s for the twolegs to know if she’s with kits or not...I’m really sorry, Freckle, believe me, I am.” The tom mewed sadly in reply.

Tigerstar watched as Freckle’s whiskers drooped and her tail sagged. “No, no, Harold, it’s...it’s fine. I know you would never, not on purpose.” She sighed and turned to Tigerstar. “I’ve got a friend. I told you about him. We had a bit of bad luck hunting, and I was wanting to ask Mitzy if she would share some chicken.”

“Oh of course! You know she’d share if she was here. Let me go get a bit of her share, I’ll be right back.” Harold quickly turned and disappeared.

Freckle had pepped up but still, her body language oozed with sadness. The tabby was at a loss at what the news was.

“Why would be upset your friend was having kits?” He had to keep on a friendly air to get her to trust him more.

“They’re Harold’s kits...Mitzy, well, Mitzy is my mate. I met her here. Her twolegs are the ones who wished for her and Harold to mate. I don’t know why. It’s just how some twolegs are. She and Harold aren’t allowed to roam like Ricky. But we did find a loose part of the fence we can move to let them out at night or when their twolegs are gone.”

“Your mate?” He simply asked but was mildly surprised as Freckle’s fur rose. 

“That’s right. Go ahead and get angry at me! For wanting a lowly kittypet to be my mate. It’s no one’s fault she was a born one! I’d love her regardless, so I’d appreciate it if you’d at least try to calm down on those comments when she’s around.”

Tigerstar kept his pelt flat and simply turned his head away. He certainly couldn’t hasty to the only one actually feeding him, could he?

An black and white head pushed a loose part of the fence. Harold was carrying something pale in his mouth and placed it in front of the tabby. “Here you go, I hope it’s to your liking. I’m Harold. Freckle’s told us about you. You were really the leader over those forest cats?”

Tigerstar nodded and leaned down to sniff the odd prey. It smelled...fine. There was no blood smell and the meat was white. Odd. He chewed a small piece and gulped it down. Not...bad. He could eat this. It wasn’t actual prey but it also wasn’t rabbit pellets. “Thank you...Harold. And yes. I led one of the strongest clans.”

Eyes lit up. “Wow! You’re so lucky. I couldn’t even dream of it. It’s just well, I’m not a fighter. Never was. My littermates always wrestled and scratched. I prefered to keep quiet. But that’s just me. Are there any forest cats like that? Surely not everyone wants to fight?”

The tabby was...taken aback. Usually the kittypets asked him how he fought and what they fought over. “There are medicine cats. Those who heal wounds and help with sickness.”

Swiping a licked paw over his ear, Harold grinned. “That would be for me, I suppose. Well not now, no not now. I’m pretty content. Maybe next time though! Maybe I’ll be born as a medicine cat.”

“What are you talking about? Next time?” Just what did these kittypets believe?

“Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry! It’s something we bobtails have been told for so many past moons!” Harold turned to show off his perfectly stumpy tail. “My mother told me that sometimes, when a good cat finally dies, they could be reborn again. And sometimes, not even as a cat! I’m not a fighter, I’m pretty quiet. Maybe I’m really a mouse who was born as a cat this time.” He laughed.

Tight lipped, Tigerstar twitched his tail. Nonsense. These kittypets would believe in anything. A mouse being born into what probably cut its life short? 

The other seemed to realize the silence. “Oh, yeah...I know it’s silly. It’s just...something to think about, I suppose. Well, if you ever want anymore chicken, I know Mitzy and I would love to hear more stories from you, Tigerstar.” He called, slipping back through the fence and pushing the post back into place.

“Thank you again, Harold!” Freckle mewed and turned back. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes...He’s quite...odd.”

“Harold? Oh he’s just nice. If you ever need help, he’ll do his best.” She paused at his bush. “We can try hunting again tomorrow, right? And another patrol?”

He was glad she seemed at least eager. “Yes. Get some sleep. I’ll be up at Dawn.”

“Goodnight, Tigerstar.”

“...Goodnight Freckle.” Good. As long as he watched his tongue around Freckle, she could soon be a good ally. Soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to like Harold the more I typed him up. He was going to be a small background character while Ricky became a main. Oops, I like Harold more~


End file.
